Hawaiian Emotional Roller Coaster Ride
by Valina Bosch
Summary: Johnny had always had a crush on his best friend, Kahealani. What happens when he says he never wants to see her again? This story will take place during both movies and even in between which will be made up. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

***FLASHBACK***

Johnny Kapahala was standing on the local beach staring at the ocean as it crashed against the beach. He had gotten a call from one of his best friends, Lani. She wanted to tell him something important and so did he. "Hey, J. Glad you could meet me." the beautiful Lani said as she walked up behind him. He turned and pulled his best friend into a hug. He wouldn't find out how much she didn't want him to let go for a good while. "Hey Loca how've you been?" Johnny questioned as he had not seen his best friend in close to a month. Why, because he was 14 years old and had his first girlfriend. He thought it was important to spend time with that girl because he was afraid of losing her. So he acted as a naïve teenage boy and ditched his friends for her. "I've been good. How are you and Nicolette?"She asked trying her best not to say her name with venom. She did hate her because she was jealous but also because she was cheating on Johnny and that's what she had to tell him. "We're great, so you said you wanted to tell me something important." he said anxious to hear it. "You first." she said trying to delay hurting him. "Well, my dad got a job… In Vermont. So we have to move. We are leaving tomorrow." he said as sadness creeped into his voice and eyes. "Oh. That's awful. Can't you live with your grandpa and stay here? I mean, I'd miss you, we all would." she said equally distraught. "I already tried but I have to move. So what did you want to tell me?" he asked trying to change the subject. "Well…umm…I…uhhh...this isn't easy to say but…ummm…Nicolette is cheating on you." she rambled and then blurted out. He just stared at her. It's okay if your upse…" "How could you? That's a new low telling lies about my girlfriend. You're just jealous because you don't have anyone to love." he interrupted her. "I'm not lying. I saw her with my own eyes. I can't believe that you wouldn't believe your best friend." she said incredulously, she couldn't believe that he didn't believe her. "You aren't my best friend anymore. You are a liar and I don't want anything to do with you! Go jump off a cliff. I never want to see you again." he screamed and then stormed off the beach. Lani sat there trying not to cry, though despite her efforts silent tears streamed down her face. She just lost her best friend and her first crush.

***END FLASHBACK***

I, Kahealani Malia Kahanamoku, Lani for short, was sitting at the beach. It had been 4 months since I had lost my best friend. No he didn't die, he moved and before that he had told me to jump off a cliff and that he didn't want to see me again. The sad part was that I was secretly in love with him. That's what hurt me the most. I hadn't done much in the months since he left. I had continued school and tried to hang out with my other friends as much as possible. They were all busy today so it was just me. Soon I heard voices from up on the landing by Johnny Tsunami's house. "Johnny you promised to teach me to surf today." one said. "Well My friends want to catch up so it will have to wait until tomorrow." said the other which I recognized as my ex-best friend. "Ok, I guess." said the other as Johnny ran to catch up with the others. The boy I didn't recognize came down the steps to the beach. I walked over to introduce myself. "Hey, you just move here?" I asked. "No, I ran away with my friend Johnny Kapahala. He's from around here and I didn't want to move to Iceland, he just wanted to get away. I'm Sam. Sam Sterling. What's your name?" he asked. "Kahealani Kahanamoku. Feel free to shorten it." I said with a smile. "Alright how about KK for now." he chuckled. I laughed and nodded. "I heard you talking about learning to surf. First time?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah Johnny was supposed to teach me but he ran off to catch up with some friends." he explained. "Really I'm a pretty good surfer. I could teach you." I offered. "Sure, that'd be great." he answered. I spent my day teaching Sam how to surf which was a task in its own. When he said he hadn't surfed before he was right. There was still more to teach him but he could at least stand up and stay that way for a while. We tumbled onto the beach laughing at his last fall. "Thanks for helping out. I gotta go but do you want to help me tomorrow?" he asked. "Sure I can do that." I said we shook hands and he ran up to the house and I walked home.

***JOHNNY POV***

Sam had been at the out all day. I had gotten back about an hour ago from hanging out with my old friends. "Hey Johnny." Sam says as he walks in the door. "Where were you all day?" I asked. "I was at the beach this girl I met taught me how to surf." he explained. "Oh, I was gonna teach you tomorrow." I said in explanation. "Its fine I meeting her tomorrow to keep working on my surfing." he said. "Oh well do you know her name?" he asked. "Yeah I call her KK because her name is really long. Her full name is Kahealani Kahanamoku." he said nonchalantly. My heart clenched violently. I had always had a crush on my best friend but then I blew it. I accused her of telling lies when she told me that my first girlfriend Nicolette was cheating on me. What she didn't know was that later that day when I went to say goodbye to Nicolette I found her with another guy and broke up with her. I could have told all of this to Sam but I didn't. Maybe I should talk to Lani. I really missed her and felt bad about what I said. I probably should go apologize. It's settled I'll avoid her at all costs until I can figure out something good to say.

***NORMAL POV***

Sam was a lot of fun to hang out with. I wondered if I should warn him about how Johnny could be. Maybe he's changed. _No, people don't change that easily. Especially after they tell their best friends to jump off a cliff. _You've got a point. Wait! Who are you? _I am your conscience, dimwit. _Ughh! I can't believe my own conscience just insulted me. _Well believe it sweetheart. Now let's be rational. You can't forgive him for that. It hurt you and you would be very stupid to forgive him, well not that you already aren't. _This is the end of this conversation because I am done being insulted by my conscience. I walked into my house. "Mama, Papa, I'm home." "Makamae, Can you start dinner. Papa is working late tonight and I need to go check on grandma. I'll be home in just about a hour." she said and walked out the door. I nodded and started to gather ingredients to makeAhi Poke: raw ahi (yellow fin) tuna with chopped roasted kukui nuts, green onions, Hawaiian chili peppers, shoyu (soy sauce), sesame oil, Hawaiian sea salt, and limukohu (a type of delicate seaweed) served on a bed of red cabbage. Mama came home in hour just as she had said. "Meli it smells delicious. Ahi Poke right?" she complimented. "Yes Mama. Is Papa coming home soon?" I asked. She nodded and as if by magic Papa walked in the door. "Aloha family. Eleora dinner smells delicious as always." he said. "Actually Malachi, Kahealani made dinner today because I had to visit my mother. She made Ahi Poke." Mama said. "Ahh, I'm so proud of you, Kahea." he said to me. "Mahalo Nui Loa Papa." I said. We ate dinner and we told each other about our days. My parents were proud of me for helping out Sam and making a new friend. After dinner I retired to my room showered and changed into pajamas. I crawled into bed with the first book in the Pretty Little Liars series. I thought about Johnny being back. I wonder how long he's staying. I never told my parents about what he said to me. I told them he ran away. They never told me to go see him. It would be too hard for me to see him again. I would like to go see him. I would like to tell him how much he hurt me. It was just a short while ago that I would have loved for him to take me into his arms and tell me he loved me. Now because of what he did those feelings were gone. Or were they?

Author's Note:

Hello All this is the first chapter in my new Johnny Kapahala story. I noticed a sever lack in Johnny Kapahala stories and came up with this idea. I hope you like this. Feedback is welcome and very much appreciated. Please review and rate or whatever you guys do.

Translations:

Makamae-Darling

Meli-Honey

Aloha-Hello

Mahalo Nui Loa-Thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**It had been 3 years since Johnny and Sam went back home. 1 year since Sam moved back here. 6 months since my only girl best friend moved here. Her name is Claire Cullen. She moved for her dad's job and we were instantly friends. She was very polite but extremely mysterious. She was a lot like me in many ways. We were both polite to adults and sarcastic to our peers. We both loved music and both couldn't dance even though we tried endlessly. We were all great friends. Johnny Tsunami was getting married again and his fiancé, Carla was opening a surf store. Claire and I helped out around there a lot. Carla told us we were the only ones that her son, Chris would remotely listen to. We saw him now and then as he left the shop heading across the street to the skate shop where the Dirt Devils hang out. I knew that they were dangerous. So did his mother. She told him day after day not go over there and he still went day after day. He was grounded a lot the harshest being when he was brought home by the cops. She forbade him from going back not that it stopped him. He still went and there was another 2 times he was brought back by the police. Carla and Johnny Sr. were hoping that Johnny would be able to get through to him when he came up for the wedding. Of course they didn't know what happened those years ago, so I had to hide my dislike in the fact he was coming home however short his stay may be. It was the subject of talk around the unopened shop as Claire and I helped out. "Oh I can't wait to meet Johnny." Carla said excitedly. Claire and I nodded, sharing knowing glances. I had told Claire what had happened. She hated him just as much as I did if not more. "I'm just hoping he can get through to Chris and make him see how dangerous the things he does can be and how much he scares me." she continued. Claire and I just nodded and continued unpacking the merchandise that had been shipped earlier in the week. We finished unpacking an hour later. "Hey Carla, Claire and I are gonna head out we have to practice for the talent showcase next Wednesday." I said. "Yeah go right ahead. We were all planning on going to cheer you on if that's okay." "Yeah that's fine." She waved goodbye as Claire and I walked out the door. "So are you okay with Johnny coming back?" Claire asked. "Of course he is his own person and can do whatever he wants. It has no effect on me whatsoever." "So you're over him." "Who am I kidding I'm still hopelessly in love with the boy who broke my heart." I said frowning. She nodded sympathetically as she always did when I denied and then accepted. We headed back to Claire's to practice. We went through the same routine each and every day. We would practice, think it was awful, practice again, and listen to her mom lecture us about how we were amazing singers and it didn't matter if we won or not. It was a boring routine but it got us through the days. It was summer so we didn't have school. After practice Claire and I ordered pizza and I slept over there. I kept dreading the next day when Johnny would arrive, knowing that at some point I would have to confront him. "LeLe we have to get going. We promised we would go do some stuff around the shop so Carla and Johnny Sr. wouldn't have to come in today because of Johnny getting here." Claire said as she shook me awake. "Okay, Okay I'm awake; just stop that God awful shaking." I exclaimed sitting up right. I grabbed some clothes and washed up. We grabbed some fruit on our way out and headed straight for the store. Is it just me or do I spend like all of my free time there? We walked in to some more boxes with a note on them. It read:**

**Girls,**

**Thanks so much for coming in.  
I can't thank you enough.  
Thanks Again,**

**Carla and Johnny Sr.**

**We set aside the note and got started. We unpacked the rest of the boxes and were all done by lunch. We went back over to my house where my mother was not home. She had to get a job a year back because my dad was killed in a car accident during a storm. It hurt us all but we worked through it. I made some lunch for us to eat real quickly. It was amazing to me how but Claire was an exceptional surfer already. I hadn't been out as much since my dad died but Claire made me go out every once in a while. So we decided to go out today. That is when it was decided that I should have to confront Johnny or at least say hi to him. There he was standing on the beach while his grandpa tried to teach Chris to surf. We were coming down the path when Chris ran away from the beach. "Whoa, Whoa slow down there. What happened?" "I don't want to learn how to surf but he won't listen." he said. "Have you thought that he just wants you to like him?" "He can't replace my dad." "I know that and he knows that but he just wants you to think of him as a friend. Plus I think surfing is awesome. You should give it another shot. Just be patient and it will come to you." I said as Claire and I walked towards the beach with Chris in tow. "Lose something?" I asked Johnny Sr. He just nodded and chuckled at me. "Everything's unpacked." I said to let him know we got the boxes unpacked. "Thanks again girls." he said. "Lani?" Johnny questioned. "Oh, hi Johnny." I said less than enthusiastic. "Well it looks like there are some great waves coming in so we better get out there. Nice talking to you both. Remember what I said Chris." I said and Claire and I took off into the waves. We surfed for a bit until this huge curl came in. Claire went back but I was going to try it.**

*****JOHNNY'S POV*****

**I watched with Grandpa as they surfed. Lani had gotten even more beautiful. Soon a curl came in. Claire came back out but Lani stayed there. "She's not gonna try that is she?" I asked. Claire just nodded. She wouldn't make it. A curl this big is just too dangerous to attempt. I watched as she took the curl. Just as the curl was about to come crashing down she shot out the other end. I swear my heart skipped a beat in thankfulness that she was alright. She swam out and joined us. "You scared me to death! Don't ever do that again." the girl Claire snapped at her. Lani just chuckled and nodded. "Well we better get back. I have to get dinner ready." She said and they left. All I could do was stare after her. "Hey Pono you like her don't you?" grandpa asked I knew it was no use lying to grandpa because he could always tell when you lied and would make you tell the truth anyway. I just nodded. "You should talk to her." he suggested. I would but she wouldn't listen. Girls tend to do that when you say you never want to see them again. Grandpa was normally right in these situations but this time he didn't know the half of it. **


End file.
